Azil 'Inu' Khjar
Appearance (Quick entry since the character box seems to have broken completely) Birth Name: Azil Tala-Kazzari Khijar Race: Catfolk Alignment: Chaotic good -> Neutral Good Gender: Male Class: 14 Rogue 2 Mythic trickster Status: Dead (Universal Essence) Azil stands at 5’3” and 145 pounds with a brown coat, and black tabby lines covering his body. This leaves him with very few notable qualities about his hide, Azil wears his mithral chain shirt with a leather vest on top of it, and a simple cloth shirt underneath. His cloths are usually free and open, but hidden underneath a well-worn brown traveling cloak. Choosing to not wear anything on his head Azil has a single piercing in his left ear and two snake bite piercings in his right as well as a small plate along the upper ridge. His eyes are both bright azure orbs with the savage split of a predatory creature as pupils. He often wears a set of bandolier belts over his chest in place of a backpack as they hug much better on his person, a short bow is usually slung over his shoulder, and a rapier at his hip. Wearing leather bracers over most of his forearms along with fingerless gloves, his hands are tipped in tiny dagger-like claws. His left hand's ring finger is also the resting place of one of his most prized possessions of his travels, a powerful ring of blinking which allows him to fade partially into the ethereal plane. Azil wears cloth pants with several hardened leather plates protecting the venerable areas of his legs. These plates are made with a minimal amount of leather in order to reduce the weight and allow for him to feel through the leather layers. Azil also wears shoes specially designed to let his paw-pads touch the ground without anything between them providing him excellent feeling for the terrain he walks on while still offering protection from the elements. Azil isn’t built for heavy lifting as his frame is lean, and toned, he’s trained most of his life to be able to out run those that he can’t fight and out maneuver opponents when running isn’t an option. (Unseen unless otherwise noted or examined) Underneath his right bracer starting from the palm of his hand spiraling outwards and wrapping around his forearm Azil has a dark set of rune branded into his flesh. It is at this spot that his seered skin will never grow fur again and as such is a constant reminder of his past. The runes are of old goblin magic, sometimes used by slave traders to mark and bind their slaves with invisible chains. This set of runes was originally meant to form an invisible link between Azil and his sister Nadia many years ago, but the branding process was interrupted and now it can randomly (dm's decision) cause a very intense, but harmless seering sensation in Azil's arm. Azil also bears the marks of the Absalom thieves guild though if it's hidden or in plain sight is something that only a select few know of other than himself. Personality Azil is an oddity in the world of Catfolk, curious yet loyal, and very cautious in his interactions with other people. He doesn't take kindly to those who try to put themselves above other members of society, nor does he like those who talk down to others based on race or material worth. Some things can outright fascinate Azil, but his training often kicks in before he lets this be known to those around. Choosing to be silent until it is best to speak, he doesn't make a very good traveling companion when it comes to idle chatter. On trips his ears and eyes are alert, always on the lookout for any sort of ambush partially from his training and partially because of his nature as a Catfolk. While he is cautious with people he doesn't know Azil isn't very shut up about what he likes or dislikes, and he is often more than willing with those closer to him to tell them a little about his past, should they ask. Current Inventory Masterwork Mithral Chainshirt- A finely crafted shirt made of thousands of small interlocking rings, made with the super light material Mithral makes this a small burden compared to a standard chainshirt, it was also crafted to Azil's specifications to allow for greater mobility. Masterwork Thieves Tools - A finely crafted set of tools used by thieves and lock-smiths alike to open those pesky locks that keep the shinies hidden away, be it a door, box, or chest these tools help you get the job done. Masterwork Bandolier Bags - In place of a traveler's backpack Azil uses a set of Bandolier bags that hang over his shoulders and around his torso to carry small items, while they can't normally hold larger items such as a bed roll or sleeping bag, one can simply bind these items along the straps and secure them with ropes or twine. (Functions mimics that of Backpack) Carpet of Flying - This otherwise unassuming carpet possesses a mild sentience allowing it to heed a master's call through a series of key phrases. When called in this manner the carpet unrolls, if not bound, and becomes a magnificent mode of transportation able to carry far more than it's own weight and maintain a quick pace that sails through the air. Ring of Blinking - This otherworldly ring bears an inscription of the elven word "ether" in the band and when spoken causes the wearer to phase out of the current plane and partially into the ethereal plane. This allows the wearer to pass through thin walls and even allow non-magical armaments to pass through them harmlessly as if they were not there. Softee the cockatrice - While not an item Azil has found himself an indentured animal companion in this small cockatrice, able to petrify those who meet it's gaze unlike the average cockatrice who's bite inflicts this curse makes Softee a powerful companion, as long as the power isn't turned against those who wield it. Mysterious Rapier - A magical rapier that Azil obtained during his travels in the underground lairs of the drow, while it proves very useful as a weapon there are magical properties that Azil has yet to learn the function of. Rapier of Shimmering Elements -(please see the item page) Stole of the Inheritor - A powerful magical artifact, bestowed upon him after the Arena of Champions during the Meeting of Fates. Granted to him by the goddess Iomedae. Provides protection against the forces of evil, allows the wearer to periodically mend wounds, and drive away all but the strongest of demons. Snakeskin Tunic- A tunic made from the scales of a giant snake, that fits the form of the wearer hugging their body tightly and magically increasing one's natural agility as well as providing protection against weapons and the perils of poison. Backstory (Azil hasn't Spoken his past to anyone thus far and as such this isn't known to anyone in the game excluding the DM's. This is not the finalized version and it is very much a work in progress, however past events are for the most part finished. Only a few characters know that Azil was raised in Absalom) Azil, son of Thresk and Jilla Khijar, was born into the Kazzari tribe who are known nomads of the various lands of Golarion. Known by the wide spread tales of surviving in even the most inhospitable terrains caused rumors about their blood being mixed with some magical creature providing them with an unnatural resilience to the elements. It was said that every member of the Kazzari, even the children, tribe are experts at reading the terrain on which they travel even if they have had no previous experience in a territory. Finding shelter where most would overlook it, knowing which flora was safe to eat and which was deadly, and being able to predict the weather with unerring accuracy. During his cub years, Azil could often be found playing with the other children of his tribe whenever camp was set up, practicing their skills at hunting with games of hide and seek, tag, and small bouts of fighting. While the older children around their fifteenth year went on actual hunts to supply for the tribe, Azil couldn’t wait for his trial as a hunter. During his ninth birth year the Kazzari tribe arrived on the Isle of Kortos, his tribe slowly made their way around the isle visiting the settlements dotting the Island and thriving off of the rich land, during these travels Azil heard many tales from the various folk that they encountered on while on the roads. Many of these tales were of grand adventures and mysterious treasures rumored to exist in the surrounding lands, many of the children of the Kazzari tribe were fascinated by the exotic creatures involved in these tales, and Azil was no different. Just after his tenth year the Kazzari tribe entered the province lands of Absalom, the tribe set up a camp outside of the city’s walls as they weren’t too fond of staying within any cities gate. This didn’t stop several members from venturing into the city to buy and sell their wares. While traveling in the city of Absalom with his parents, Azil’s family was ambushed by a gang of goblin and orcs. The gang killed Azil’s parents, captured him and his sister Nadia, and brought them to their leader, Gathil ‘Bronze Bite’. Azil and Nadia were both branded with a special set of runes into their arms that were to burn brightly when they got to far from one another as to prevent their attempts at escape, however Gathil’s impatience caused the branding process to be improperly performed causing the runes to burn brightly seemingly at random. During their moments in his presence Gathil tried to judge the value that the two may have as slaves, deeming Azil worthless because of his appearance of lacking any sort of skills Gathil decided it best that he be thrown to the wash, and let the gods themselves deal with him. As Gathil was about to throw Azil into the pit leading to the rushing waters of the cavern known as ‘The Fall’ Nadia took on a druidic shape of a wolf and attacked Gathil. As she lurched to go for his throat Gathil back-handed the young druidess, knocking her into ‘The Fall’ and with a chuckle tossed young Azil down alongside her. His screams echoed as he plummeted into the depths, soon drown out by the flow of water. He broke the rushing surface and began his tumbling fate through the outwash. The deadly waters swirled him about in the current, try as he might to swim upwards and fill his lungs he only managed a few quick gasps for air before the currents pulled him under again. Azil wasn’t the strongest swimmer especially when the darkness stole his sight and sense of direction, against such a forceful current he was helpless. He bashed against some of the stones in the underground river which knocked him unconscious. When he awoke he was bandaged and surrounded by the smells of an inn. He looked around, no signs of his sister, he was alone in the room, set up on a cot. His solitude was ended shortly after, when a Halfling by the name, Enteris Gillyfin, greeted him and explained that he had found Azil floating down a river a little ways from the city and rescued him. Azil argued that he needed to find his sister or at least avenge his family by ridding the world of Gathil and his gang, Enteris would have none of it, Azil was weak untrained and not yet prepared for the world even by his own people’s standards. The young catfolk was in no condition to leave the bed, let alone search for anyone, he had no skills and he’d quickly find himself dead if he tried. However Enteris offered to train Azil in the arts that he himself had learned over the course of his own adventures, so that he would be able to survive the harsh world. In a city that would just as quickly chew and spit out those foolish enough to fall for its sights there wasn’t anything that Azil could do but accept. The next seven years of Azil’s life were dedicated to the life of the less fortunate, even though Enteris accepted Azil as his own son, he believed that in order to truly appreciate and take from the world he must first go through the difficulty of not having anything. Working for what he needed to survive, food, drink, money, clothing, shelter. Over the years Azil learned much about Absalom and her streets, the network of underground tunnels, secret passages, and where to avoid due to violent gangs. Enteris taught Azil to use his smarts and natural agility to outwit and outrun his enemies rather than face them head-on turning him into a cunning urban predator. On his seventeenth birth year Azil was given a specific mission, steal an item from Enteris without being caught. Azil watched and studied for several weeks planning his course of action knowing that if he failed Enteris wouldn’t go easy on him. Azil’s target, was Enteris’s most prized weapon, the Rapier of Shimmering Elements, a strange blade that seemed to wreath in the very elements. He had never seen Enteris draw the blade, nor have need to do so, but he knew that it held a great importance to him. After four weeks of preparing Azil made his move and came out on top presenting the blade to Enteris the next day. Proud of Azil’s proof of his skill he brought him before Absalom’s Thieves guild, branded forever as a part of the guild yet working outside of it on a contractual basis like many of the members. Enteris took up the role of being Azil’s fence, contact to the guild, and his mentor. Azil worked mainly to rid the city of its more violent gangs including that of Gathil ‘Bronze Bite’ though his efforts never did rid the city of the gang for good he was able to gather the forces of the guards to assist in his venture through subtle leads. On one of his latest adventures down into the sewers he purposely got caught and met a strange gang of adventurers stating to be part of the Adventurers guild, since then he has chosen to go with them knowing that he may not be ready to face Gathil on his own quite yet. His current goal is to become strong enough to end Gathil’s gang, search for his sister, and create his own tales of fascination to pass on to wanderers and possibly his own tribe should he ever regroup with them. Adventures So Far * Goblin Invasion (Jake) * Temple of Anubis: Murder Mystery (Jake) * Trip to Sothis (Jake) * Temple of Sobek: Sobek Scourge (Ansel) * Captive (Jake) * Fading Twilight Scorching Sands (Jake) * A Meeting of Fates * Various Bounty missions (Cody, and Anthony) * Helping the Harold (Anthony) * To Cheliax(Jake) * Into The Dark(Jake) * Old Enemies Return(Jake) * A Brother's Embrace(Jake-Personal) * A ruined world(Mackinzie/Jake) * Strong till the End(Finale) Character Relations Arturo(a) Strong and loyal, and not afraid to take a hit, the perfect asset to Azil. Having first met on the trip to Sothis, Arturo proved that he could take and dish out a lot of punishment quickly earning a spot on Azil's suggested roster of party members. Though the druid can sometimes get on his nerves and be a little thick headed Azil believes that he can very well find a friend in Arturo. Arturo fought alongside Gathil in the pits during the groups captivity from the drow, though Azil was a bit angry at him for fighting alongside Gathil he understood the need to work together to survive. Arturo assisted in escaping the drow by causing a major cave-in in the blightburn mines, though it almost crushed Lorand in the process it was very convincing. Arturo also helpped free Softee once they solidified the drow merchant as well as taking several things of interest from the store. During the fight with the drow matriarch, Arturo wasn't.... extremely helpful until he cast Cat's grace on Azil allowing him to reach and stay close to the matriarch to prevent her from unleashing her full power on the group. Arturo also scored the killing blow against the drowess. After navigating the seas of the Dark Light and removing the illusion bestowed by Priscilla it became apparent that Arturo had actually changed into a female, and already taken on the name Artura. Azil finds it a bit odd how quickly Arturo accepted and changed his name to a new female frame of mind. Hekrion Azil and Hekrion met during the Goblin Invasion mission, Azil introduced himself while being untied and ready to escape but offered the group that had been placed in his cell a way out for the low price of a story or treasure. Hekrion chose to pay through a story, Hekrion's story seemed to deal with a long forgotten city ruled over by what sounded like a tyrant king. However despite the conditions it was a very accepting place for many races. Azil managed to decipher that this story was more about Hekrion's past than anything through the order and way he described the city, because of this he was also able to discover Hekrion's true race, he was a Dhampir. Azil questioned Hekrion quietly about this and the silence that followed after was answer enough for him. The two joined forces alongside other members who had been captured by the goblins alongside Hekrion to escape their cell, find their gear, and escape from the sewers. During this time Azil learned that Hekrion was one of his own types, distant, and best in a fight when the blade in hand was used on the unsuspecting. Once they escaped from the sewers Hekrion split to join another group of adventurers separate from Azil, the reasons are unknown to Azil, but he doesn't wish to pry feeling that he will one day see the Dhampir again, maybe with blades clashing or, maybe as an ally, however only time will tell. Jericho(and company) Jericho, the wanton destruction, collateral damage, render of goblins, and ally. These are some of the names that Azil feels comfortable when describing Jericho, seeing the large human as a powerful ally alongside himself in almost any situation. Jericho has shown his prowess in battle many times both as friend and foe. He first met Jericho during the meeting of fates where he teamed up with the stocky man to defeat another team in the hero arena, after which the duo were pitted against one another in a test of strength, agility, and wit. Azil was the victor of the battle, but only after a well fought duel. Once Azil returned to Absalom he joined several mercenary groups in their ventures coming across Jericho once more, the two have since been on several missions through which Azil has learned Jericho's motto, "Kill it, bag it, get paid, and then ask questions." The two along with several others have since saved the Harold of Irori, freed an underground city of Dark Stalkers, and now venture through a fake reality of Cheliax. Jericho truly proved himself in combat against the titanic Hellknight Un-fifth, where he stood boldly and defiantly head on against the enemy despite the large difference in power. With the help of the entire party they were able to slay Un-fifth but at the cost of Azil's life, whom was brutally impaled by the knight's blade three times before he truly died. Once Azil reunited with Jericho and Kipper he learned of Gabriels fate, while this didn't seem to affect Azil he understood the brave knight's sacrifice was a must so that he could save as many people as possible. Jericho's sudden change of personality and lack of gold lust also surprised him. When the time came to reforge the world, Azil looked Jericho in the side as a true brother in arms and left him as such. Lorand Azil's opinion of Lorand started rather shallow especially for the catfolk who normally gave people chances to show their stupidity before immediately labeling them as incompetent. However Lorand has since their meeting proven himself quite capable of handling situations. During the small mission down below the sewers of Sothis to investigate the various sounds that were happening below the temple to Anubis Lorand attacked the cockatrice now named Softee as well as striking at Azil in his blind assault. This mishap however caused Azil to move rolling through the fire to save himself which also lead to him retrieving the poor fowl. Lorand showed that he had the muscle to survive combat when he killed the flail snail that fell on Arturo once the group climbed down the unnatural formation deeper below the sewers. Lorand was overall out of his terrain in the underdark since the rest of the party could see with minimal light while he could not. When the group was enslaved in the arena pits during their time in Captivity he was the only one that did not fight inside the arena. During their planned escape Lorand played his part extremely well after volunteering to remain in his natural form and pretend to be a slave. During this time he accepted the punishment that the group threw at him in order to better play off that he was actually a slave. Lorand proved his ability to adapt during the battle with the Drow Matriarch, arena general. The stubborn human valiantly charged forward to attack the gigantic spider and survived the assault even after being knocked unconscious. Rand Azil meeting Rand was a bit odd, after just climbing out from the Dark Light, this stranger appeared with a flash, bang, and fire literally. A tiger and an unconscious figure had somehow been transported to that cave. Lia and Azil worked to coerce the tiger to let them tend to the unconscious figure, and while Lia tended to the Tiger, Azil revived the figure. The group learned that the figure's name was Rand and the tiger companion was Sil, Rand didn't let on much info about his/her past or about him/herself. Azil discerned that Rand was not from their plane rather quickly due to the lack of knowledge about the area, and subjects that most would have at least basic knowledge about. So far Azil tends to label Rand as young and inexperienced even though he/she shows great skill as a magical healer. Azil has yet to pry about Rand's past or motives, but has figured out a few things simply by piecing them together and listening closely to what and how Rand talks or regards certain matters. Rand revived Azil when they fought against the Ash Giant. Reina Azil first met with Reina in the Tavern of Absalom after escaping the sewers. Reina introduced herself as Sun(gonna double check on this) and the two only undertook one mission together, which was the Temple of Anubis. During the time Azil noticed that Sun tended to follow his lead, which he saw as odd and saddening as he likes it when others take initiative. He is quite glad that she followed his request for everyone to remain respectful during their time in the temple. Azil hasn't quite made up his mind as to what to think of the strange traveling monk as this was the only and rather short time that he knew the monk, who disappeared after that mission. Ryner Azil first met with Ryner in the Tavern of Absalom after escaping the sewers, the two had a rough start-off when they were in a party together to solve the mysterious deaths in the Temple of Anubis. During the travel across the city to the temple the party came across refugees from nearby cities and villiages who had fled their homes because of various attacks on their lands. Azil gave some money to the poor souls and in return asked if they had seen anything strange near the temple as of late, Ryner however spared only a few silver and trail rations and then began preaching that his goal was to become a god. Were it not for the fact that Azil didn't want to be seen badly by his new-found friends he decided to let the dull Wizard live. When the group arrived to the Temple of Anubis, Azil asked the group of one thing, "Be respectful." Ryner failed to uphold this while Azil, Shylia, and Ryner were inspecting the High priest's quarters. Ryner decided it a good idea to not only look into the high priest's wardrobe but he also decided to reach into the charity box because he saw shinies in it. He was scolded by the Paladin of the temple, but was quickly running thin on Azil's nerves. Luckily Ryner didn't perform any other actions to degrade his standing with Azil during this mission. During the boat ride to Sothis, Ryner assisted in the repelling of fungal spore infested sailors from attacking and sinking the vessel that they all rode on. While this was useful it didn't really change Azil's mindset about the wizard, as it was pretty much a fight or die situation. Azil doesn't think very highly of the obviously incompetent Wizard as he has always seems to be wasting time trying to look for things that aren't there or cast any useful spells, at least in Azil's presence. The fact that Ryner did return without one of his hands after the trials in the Temple of Sobek amused Azil seeing it as something that was clearly bound to happen eventually. Sadie Azil met Sadie during the adventures into the lower sections of the Temple of Sobek. Although not much is known about this bardic woman, Azil believes that she has already made up for any mistakes that she may have made since their initial meeting. Sadie was the one to accept the wishes from the contract demon sacrificing her soul for three wishes of which she used two. Azil found her use and poor wording of the wishes to cause them to come true but clearly not how she wanted. Glad that she was able to sacrifice something so important just to save the temple, or perhaps she was doing it just for her own greed, Azil believes that the woman learned something valuable about accepting wishes from mysterious demons. Sadie joined the group on their way back to Sothis and then down into the depths of the sewers on her own accord, which Azil can respect. Sadie proved competent in her trials during their short lived slavery to the drow when she returned from the arena without being dragged back. Sadie also shined her brilliance during a puzzle that revealed the correct path to Priscilla. Sadie offered her skills as a bard to the group's escape when her performance netted them a substantial amount of fangs to be used to barter with the drow for passage away from the city. However when she showed a lack of willingness to fight against the Drow Matriarch Azil lost quite a bit of respect for her even though she contributed after her failed attempt at finding an escape route. Shylia Azil and Shylia met during the Goblin Invasion, along with several other members of the group. Most would figure that the two would get along being the same race, and they wouldn't be wrong, however the two seem to give each other a good bit of distance because of past experiences or perhaps social standings that they learned from their tribes. This being said Azil does harbor a deal of respect for Lia and treats her like any other adventurer, though he isn't afraid of scolding her when she makes mistakes. The terms of meeting for these two was fairly odd being that Azil was present, awake, and unbound when Shylia and her group woke up from the Goblin toxin. Offering every member a means to escape Azil made them promise on one condition, each member would either, tell him a story or promise him a piece of treasure as payment for getting them out of the sewers. Lia promised him a piece of treasure which has thus far been paid. During the escape from the goblins Azil learned that Lia was quite the shot with a bow that he assumes the group had obtained in a previous adventure. Azil and Shylia remained in the same group when they accepted the mission to investigate the Temple of Anubis in Absalom, Azil mildly scolded Lia for defiling one of the sarcophagi in the under-croft of the temple when she shot an arrow which reflected off of the floor and damaged one of the founder's sarcophagi. They continued in the same path when the groups ventured to Sothis, and to the Temple of Sobek, it was here where Azil and Shylia were almost killed by a Dire crocodile while proving themselves to Sobek. Determined to make sure that the god Anubis would forgive them for the mistakes made in Absalom Azil and Lia are now searching for the cause of mysterious sounds underneath the Grand Temple of Anubis(The temple of Anubis in Sothis, mission to be added at a later date as well). While exploring the sewer system under the temple, Shylia was turned to stone by a cockatrice that had been summoned in the tunnels below. After dealing with the creature Azil ordered that Lia be placed onto his flying carpet and that they leave the sewers to report their finds. Azil paid the high priest to return Lia to flesh, and expects her to repay him in some manner. Fought strongly beside Azil in the Drow arena, earning Azil's respect for being a strong and stubborn fighter, this caused him to worry when she was constricted by the black pudding. Luckily Azil was able to kill the deadly ooze before it killed his companion. Once they were placed back in their cages Azil took back his cloak from Arturo and gave it to Lia to cover herself since the Black Pudding destroyed her clothing. Lia played her part well during the plotted escape from the underdark, acting as the slave master of the group, she assisted Sadie in earning them money during the performance in the drow market by hitting Lorand and making it look realistic. Lia proved her will to survive during their fight with the Drow Matriarch as she rained down silvered death into her carapace. The Kobold The Kobold as Azil knew him first met Azil in the Tavern of Absalom after the escape from the sewers, Azil was asking everyone their names to learn a bit about them, when it came for the kobold to speak he simply said, "Call me Kobold." Azil didn't question this assuming that the diminutive alchemist had his reasons of secrecy, and they had just met so he didn't wish to pry. Azil adventured with the kobold for the duration of investigating the Temple of Anubis, the boat ride to Sothis, and the journey to the Temple of Sobek. During which he witnessed the crazed Kobold set their vessels on fire, causing Azil to suspect that he wasn't actually that good at using his potent bombs and potions. However the Kobold's generous donation to the refugees during the investigation of the Temple of Anubis, raised the Kobold's standing in Azil's eyes seeing the man as a very kind and generous individual. While the two didn't venture through the same trials as each other during their time in the Temple of Sobek, Azil found himself saddened a bit by the death of the Kobold, while he wasn't the most sane he was definitely an addition to the rag-tag group of adventurers that were traveling under the Adventurer's Pact. Notable ActionsCategory:Player Characters Untying and setting up the escape of one of the player groups during the Absalom gang arc. Immediately discerning Hekrion's true origins and race. Facing the giant star dwarf, and leaping straight towards the star hammer. Crept up on the enthralled acolyte of the Temple of Anubis, and proceeded to trick them into believing he was a member, thus learning some information regarding the mysterious death in the temple. Overcame his fear of rushing water in order to leap from the main vessel onto a smaller vessel and instantly kill an infected sailor during the travel to Sothis. Was indeed thrown by a bear across a bridge. Rolled through a fireball to obtain Softee the cockatrice. Is now the Leader.(of a two trog tribe) Came in like wrecking Baaaall (more or less saving Lia from death) Bluffed Drow captors into believing him and his group were a surface hunting party. Tricked a Drow store owner into committing suicide via Softee the cockatrice. Assisted in killing a Drow Matriarch. Participated and won the Challenge of Champions(pvp) during A Meeting of Fates, earning him the Stole of the Inheritor from Iomedae Saved the Harold of Irori. Named prehistoric tigers dagger-tooth cats. Helped free a city of Dark Stalkers, from the enslavement of Drow. Assisted in the toppling of Hellknight Un-fifth. Is(was) a Zombie-Catfolk. Became a female to blend in with Drow society Defeated his Childhood enemy Gathil-Bronze'Bite and Rescued his Sister from Drow Slavery Cured a survivor of Absalom, Set a gnoll captive free from the Drow captors. Cast away petty things like being written in the stars to have a chance to speak to his sister Nadia one last time Gifted Nadia with the Rapier of Shimmering Elements, The Stole of the Inheritor, and several other little memorable items.Category:Characters